


Discovery of the Citadel

by OhgunAP



Series: Visions of An Ancestry Prequels and Side Stories [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Little Mermaid (1989), Warframe, XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Explicit Language, Gen, Military, Orokin Era, Prequel, Syndicate (Warframe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/OhgunAP
Summary: 15 years before the story of Visions of an Ancestry begins, and immediately after the flashback events of "Ohgun's Hell", Central regroups with two of the first Operators of the then-fractured Tenno and discover a stronghold Dr. Raymond Shen was originally developing for a Syndicate called the Saigoku Legion to become their base of operations.





	Discovery of the Citadel

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been updated with corrected lore information regarding one of the characters and reformatted to be more similar to that of its sequel fic "The Invasion".

"Now, why the hell did you show up in that hellhole Ballas?" Central asked Ballas "I came to offer Ohgun a weapon forged to keep his cursed blood in check," Ballas explained his intentions to Central. “And what might that weapon be?” Central inquired Ballas as the Orokin presented a uniquely shaped Nikana to him. “The Bloodseal Kusanagi was forged to help half-immortals like him to control their accursed blood while cutting down the demonic foes of its wielder more effectively than those who are of this mortal coil.” “But it is only meant to be wielded by one of Orokin blood.” “So Marjani really was an immortal being who gave birth to Ohgun,” Central said as he placed his left hand over the shoulders of a sleeping Ohgun while sitting next to him. “Yes, but she never intended for him to get involved in this war, nor did she want him to succumb to the evil nature of her kind,” Ballas further confirmed Central’s concerns “She only intended, as I do, for her son to cast aside his blood ties with the devil and live his life as a full Orokin.” “Executor this is Big Sky,” Big Sky hailed to the acting Executor. “We’ve arrived at the city of Corinth and we are clear to land.” “Set the Skyranger down slowly,” Ballas commanded the pilot “I have some new coordinates to give you before I depart” Ballas opened his right palm revealing a map of the planet. “Rendezvous with Leonidas’s remaining two Operators. They’ve managed to secure a new base of operations, but a Syndicate known as the Saigoku Legion has occupied the base and the surrounding area,” The Skyranger lands outside. “What about you?” Central asked Ballas. “My presence will only cause the Legion forces to become hostile,” Ballas responded as he covered up his right arm while the cargo door of the Skyranger opens “so this is where we go our separate ways.” He walks down the ramp and out of the Skyranger where a Dax escort is waiting for him. “Remind them of the favor Raymond Shen has done for them,” Ballas told Central after he leaves the Skyranger, “They will trust the friends and family of an engineer with close ties to them far more than servants and soldiers of the Orokin.” “Alright, I’ll remind them,” Central promised the Orokin who just left the Skyranger, “Goodbye… Executor.” The Skyranger’s door closes before it takes off and moves towards the coordinates Ballas provided.

Meanwhile in the forested area, a young man with a scanner held in his right hand, analyzes the base and the area surrounding it. “The place looks like my castle,” he comments as he scans the area “but it’s twice the size of our old home and a lot more security as well.” “Lily, are you sure this is the place?” he hands the scanner to a young girl while hiding from the guards patrolling area. “Yes,” Lily replied as she observes the base grounds “this is the place dad built for the Saigoku Legion.” Lily hands the scanner back to the man clad in a black and gold transference suit. “Lily, you know those guards are associated with the Saigoku Legion?” the man asked her. “Eric,” a woman called him by name in a very concerned manner “Yes,” Lily told the others “Dad told me the Legion’s security is the tightest when their Shogun is in the area” “Eric, is it a good idea to have Shen scout the area like that?” the woman asked Eric “No hon,” Eric answered his wife’s question “But we need to know who we’re dealing with before we attempt to make any moves.” “In that case,” the woman readies her sniper rifle. “Ariel we’re not going to attack them,” her husband stops her before Ariel could aim her rifle towards the compound. “The Legion has us out-manned and outgunned 100 to one. And they have the firepower to wipe out an entire army despite their small numbers.”

While Ariel was cocking her rifle, one of the Legion’s Daimyou perks up his canine-like ears upon hearing a sniper rifle cock. “Dad,” he signals his father “I think we may have a sniper around here.” “Very well,” the Shogun acknowledges his son’s concern “Inuyasha, take an eight-man squad with you and capture the sniper.” “Got it.” Inuyasha responds to his father. Inuyasha then walks towards the front gates. “Eight of you on me,” Inuyasha’s command causes eight of the guards to assemble behind him, readying their weapons as they complete their approach. “Gatekeeper,” Inuyasha hails the gatekeeper “open the southern gate and close it after my squad is clear of the gatehouse.” “Yes m’lord,” the gatekeeper responds and opens the gate to his left via a console within the security tower. “Fireteam Alpha, move out!” Inuyasha and his squad storm out of the Southern gate which closes after the last soldier passes through. “M’lord,” one of the soldiers reported to Inuyasha “the sniper is not engaging sire.” “I don’t like the sound of that,” Inuyasha responded the soldier as he turns on the flashlight on the revolver he drew from the holster on his left hip using his right hand while holding the scabbard of Tessaiga with his left hand. “All units,” he hailed to the soldiers within his squad “turn on your flashlights, activate your laser sights and search for any trace of the sniper” “Yessir,” the soldiers responded as they turn on their flashlights and laser sights on their assault rifles before they along with their Daimyo begin their search of the forested area. “If anyone gets a glimpse of that sniper in their sights report to me ASAP.”

While a Legion fire squad searches for Ariel and her group, Central walks down the Skyranger’s ramp with the Bloodseal shouldered on his back and a sleeping Ohgun resting on his arms until his feet touch the grounds of the forest surrounding them. “Amatheia to Central,” Ariel’s voice emits from Central’s com-link “Come in Central.” “Central here” Central responds to the hail. “We’ve got Saigoku Legion troops heading towards our position,” Ariel reported “one of the Daimyos are leading them, over” “Heard Amatheia,” Central responds “send your coordinates and hunker down on your current position until I get there, over.” Central holds the sleeping Ohgun tight and moves towards the group. “Understood Central,” Ariel acknowledges the orders Central gave her group after transmitting her coordinates to him, “going on radio silence and hunkering down, Amatheia out.” Ariel and Eric disable their com-links and hides themselves and Lily Shen between several thick bushes. After waiting for a few minutes, Central manages to sneak towards the group’s location even though the Legion has a search party on the lookout for them. Unfortunately for the group, light shines on Lily’s face. “What the hell?” a voice utters as he pushes the bushes aside and finds Lily Shen staring at the face of one of the Saigoku Legion’s Daimyos, “Lily?” “What happened to your old man?” the voice asked her, “It’s a long story, Inuyasha” Central calls the Daimyo by name. “I should have known that was you John,” Inuyasha responds to Central while holstering his revolver. “Now, who the fuck are the two trouble makers you have hiding around your co-worker’s daughter?” “Our cover’s blown,” Ariel uttered under her breath when Inuyasha’s soldiers shone their flashlights on her and Eric.

After Inuyasha and his squad discovers Central and the rest of his group“You mean to tell me that you and the Doc have been working for the Orokin all this time,” Inuyasha questioned Central as they and Central’s group enter the base through the Southern Gate “and you didn’t tell my old man about it?” “Leonidas wanted our operations against the demons to be highly classified” Central responded as they walked towards the entrance. “Dad and Sesshomaru are gonna be pissed when they find out about the Doc’s been keeping secrets from them while he was building this place” “I’m more baffled about how Dr. Shen keep this a secret from us,” Eric retorted “than concealing his Orokin ties from you” “This looked like our old home after all,” Ariel told Inuyasha “M’lord your father and older brother wish to speak with you,” a guard reported to Inuyasha. “Tell them I’m on my way,” Inuyasha told the guard “Why don’t you give our guests the tour of the base in the meantime.” “Yes sir” the guard responded. “Sorry to split up so suddenly,” Inuyasha told Central and his group “but my old man wants to have a word with me. Why don’t you follow my guard around the premises in the meantime?” Inuyasha walks away from Central’s group leaving one of his guards to help escort Central and the others around the base. “Okay Mr. Bradford, just follow me” the guard beckons Central and the others to follow him.

While the guard is showing the others around the base, Inuyasha walks into a large command center where his fellow Daimyo and older brother is operating the Geoscape. “What’s going on Sesshomaru?” Inuyasha asked his older brother as he mentioned the missing pilot of the Skyranger that landed outside of their perimeter “The aircraft contained three people and a hostile hiding inside when they landed near our stronghold” “You don’t mean…” Inuyasha was shocked upon his older brother’s discovery “A succubus managed to capture the pilot of that craft and she’s trying to initiate a siege upon our stronghold” Inuyasha growls after Sesshomaru hinted an intruder was around “Fuck me! Shit!” He yelled “All forces in the compound this is your Daimyo speaking!” he yelled through the loudspeaker, “Sound the perimeter alarm! Ready all defensive measures and take up combat positions! I’ll be right at the gates to back up the defense efforts!” Inuyasha readies his assault rifles and prepares to storm out of the command center. “Inuyasha, wait!” the voice of his father stops his son dead in his tracks as the alarm is triggered.

“What’s wrong dad?”

“You are not leading the defense of our base alone.”

“If no one’s going to step up to defend our base against that succubus and whatever she’s about to sic on us, then we may as well hand this war over to them on a silver platter!”

“He doesn’t have to,” Ariel approaches the command center with her sniper rifle in hand as her husband and Central readies their assault rifles. “We’ve let this mess escalate, we can help clean it up.” “According to the number of hostile demons that succubus is going to unleash upon this stronghold Touga,” Central addresses the Shogun of the Legion as the trio meets up without the child near Central’s proximity “you’re gonna need all the help you can get.” “Where’s the boy, Central?” Inuyasha asked Central “He’s sleeping in one of the suites on a highly secure floor,” Central answers the Daimyo’s question regarding Ohgun’s whereabouts “He’s gonna be fine” “Very well,” Touga said as he turns toward his sons, “Inuyasha, Sesshomaru take Central and Eric and aid the main defenses near the gates,” “You got it father.” “Understood father.” Sesshomaru and Inuyasha storm out of the commander with Central and Eric following them. “M’lady, follow me” Touga addresses Ariel “we’ll rendezvous with my Legion’s best snipers who can show you the best sniping position of the stronghold” Ariel nods and follows Touga to one of the highest towers of the base after he activates the shields that surrounds the area of the base.


End file.
